Gonna Getcha
by jacklynrebecca
Summary: This is about Mush and how he likes the new girl Getcha. Chapter 3 is up! R
1. Gonna Get You

Disclaimer: I own Belle. Getcha owns Getcha and Disney owns everything else.  
  
  
  
This story is for Getcha because I know how much she likes Mush.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a brisk fall day in New York. You could hear the leaves crackling beneath your feet as you walked around Central Park. The mighty oaks were bare, their leaves on the ground. You could clearly see the giant branches. Mush enjoyed this kind of day. The mild cold didn't bother him at all. He knew it could be worse. He was daydreaming about anything his mind came to. He surely wasn't expecting what happened next. He felt a sudden impact and pressure as he fell to the ground. It didn't take him long to realize he was on his back and something was on top of him. He looked up to see a somewhat tall, green eyed, brunette on top of him.  
  
  
  
'Just me type' he thought.  
  
She quickly got up and dusted herself off. She then helped Mush up.  
  
  
  
"I'se truly sorry about dat." She apologized " I wasn't lookin' where I'se was goin'."  
  
  
  
" Dats okay," he told her.  
  
  
  
"I didn't knows where I'se was goin so I'se turned around ta look and here I am." She explained  
  
  
  
"Yeah I'se knows what youse mean. I'se has been here for 16 years and I occasionally get lost." Mush confesed.  
  
  
  
" No I'se is serious. I'se is new to dis part of New Yawk. I really don't know where I'se goin'." She injected.  
  
  
  
"Really. What are youse doin' here?" Mush questioned.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm a.uh.new newsie. My parents were killed in a train wreck about a month ago. These people wanted to put in somethin' calles da refuge, an I didn't wanna so I'se came here." She answered him.  
  
  
  
"We already got somethin' in common. I'se is a newsie too. What yer name." Mush stated.  
  
  
  
"Well, my name is Belle but I'se don't want everyone callin' me dat. Just my parents and dey ain't around." She told him.  
  
  
  
"So what do youse wanna be called den." He asked.  
  
  
  
"Ain't youse alittle nosey." She smirked.  
  
  
  
"To nosey for me own good." He smiled.  
  
  
  
"Just call me Getcha." She replied.  
  
  
  
"Why that." He said  
  
  
  
"Because I'se get what I'se want." She responded. "Oh wait! Whats yer name?"  
  
  
  
"Me name is Mush." He grinned  
  
  
  
"See youse tomorrow..Mush." she called as she walked off.  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna get youse Getcha." Mush thought to himself. 


	2. I Got My Ways

Disclaimer: I own Jazz and Grace. Getcha owns Getcha, and Disney owns everything else.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mush pushed his way into the lodging house.  
  
"Do any of youse know da new goil, Getcha?" Mush questioned.  
  
Spot was there with his new goil, Jazz. " I know her." Jazz said. "Nice goil. Why?"  
  
" No reason, just asking." He tried to cover it up.  
  
" Does little Mushy have a crush on da new goil." Jazz teased him.  
  
" I thought Mush had a crush on every goil." Jack teased him more.  
  
" Oh, can't youse guys take anything seriously!" Mush whined.  
  
" I don't know, can we." Blink entered in the conversation.  
  
" Fine! I'se will tell youse what I'se know about her." Jazz gave in. " Let's see .. Her parents died in a train wreck."  
  
" I knew dat." Mush answered  
  
" Uhhh, her real name is Belle."  
  
" I knew dat too."  
  
"She know nothin' about Manhattan."  
  
" I knows all dis. Come on Jazz. Youse know what I'se wanna know." Mush was growing impatient.  
  
" I sure do."  
  
" Den tell me!"  
  
" Why should I?" Jazz knew how much she was aggravating him now.  
  
" Tell me!"  
  
"hmmm."  
  
  
  
'God she can be as stubborn as Spot!' he thought to himself.]  
  
" Okay, yes. She is single." She finally answered him.  
  
" Thank youse! By da way.how do youse know so much about a Manhattan goil. Youse do live in Brooklyn and all." Mush asked.  
  
" I got my ways. Just like Spot and Jack have their ways." She told him.  
  
" Like I have my ways wit youse." Spot said to her.  
  
" Shut up Spot." Jazz smiled.  
  
" Make me." He smirked.  
  
She turned around and kissed him. "Must youse always do dat!?" Race complained.  
  
Mush then headed towards the Manhattan Girls Lodging House. When he walked in a few girls instantly greeted him. Including Grace, his latest ex.  
  
" What brings youse back Mush?" Grace questioned.  
  
" Ummmm, is Getcha here?" Mush asked.  
  
" Oh." Grace sighed " She's over there."  
  
Mush walked over to the bunk that was pointed out to him. "Hi." He said softly.  
  
She looked up "Oh hey. What happened to seein' youse tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
" Don't know." He responded.  
  
" I'se is starting ta tink youse is hitting on me." She said.  
  
" One question, what's a poity goil like youse doin' single?" he injected.  
  
" How did youse know dat!" She replied.  
  
" I got my ways." He told her. 


	3. So your Getcha

Disclaimer: I own Jazz and Grace. Getcha owns Getcha, and Disney owns everyone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning when Mush woke up Spot and Jazz were already at the lodging house. Actually when Mush woke up it was 12:45 in the afternoon.  
  
" Youse bettah be glad youse ain't gotta pay today because youse done missed morning and evening sellin'." Jack told Mush.  
  
" I did!" Mush said sitting up.  
  
"Yep." Skittery replied.  
  
" I hoid dat Mushy here was stalkin' dat goil, Getcha." Jazz spoke up.  
  
" What! Where did youse here dat?!" Mush questioned.  
  
" Grace." She responded.  
  
" Figures" he said.  
  
" Speakin of da devil." Spot interrupted.  
  
Grace had just walked into the lodging house.  
  
" Grace youse knows you ain't allowed in here no more since dat incident." Race said.  
  
" What incident?" Grace questioned innocently.  
  
" Ya know da incident where youse just so happened to walk into the washroom, where youse isn't allowed in da foist place, while some of da boys were getting' dressed." Blink told her.  
  
"Oh, that little thing. Anyway I was just showin' my new friend, Getcha, around. She answered.  
  
" So youse is Getcha. We've been hearin' so much about youse." Jack said getting up to shake her hand.  
  
" What is Grace up to?" Spot whispered to Blink. Blink shrugged his shoulders.  
  
" How has youse been hearin' about me?" Getcha questioned sounding kinda concerned.  
  
Jazz looked over to Mush and then stood up. " I'se has been tellin' dem." She responded quickly.  
  
" Oh, hi Jazz." Grace said as if not expecting her to be there. "Spot actually kept you dis long. He usually doesn't keep a goil longer dan a week."  
  
" Hey! Youse can get out if youse is gonna start stuff!" Spot yelled.  
  
" Ignore her. Just ignore her." Race told Spot.  
  
" Anyway." Jack sounded annoyed at this point. " So Getcha have youse made any friends yet?"  
  
" Yeah, a few. I've met Jazz and Grace, and oh yeah Mush." She answered.  
  
" Well we will introduce ourselves and that'll make more friends, right. I guess I'll start. I'm Bumlets."  
  
" I'm Jack."  
  
" I'm Spot."  
  
" I'm Blink."  
  
" I'm Race."  
  
" and I'm Skittery."  
  
" Okay dat a lot." She said  
  
" Yeah when everybody else gets here we'll introduce ta dem to." Blink said. 


End file.
